Triste Futuro
by DragnFN-01
Summary: A diferencia de como muchos dijeron que mis sueños se acabarían al mismo tiempo que dejase de crecer en estatura, mis metas aumentaron y aumentaron. Tenía sueños que quería realizar, mis metas se fueron más lejos que mis expectativas, pero lo único que terminé siendo capaz de hacer era esperar por mi muerte. ¿Quién diría que "Ace-sama" estaría presente para esperar por eso también?
Cuando me encontraba todavía estudiando, imaginé mi futuro como uno…¿normal? Si podría llamarse así a tener el pensamiento de terminar la carrera de enfermería, ir a América y residir ahí, comprar una casa, tener mi propio auto, conocer a alguna chica y posteriormente conseguir una familia, tener hijos, incluso había querido comprar un perro. Sí. De esa manera había imaginado mi futuro. Lo divertido es que sólo pude terminar la mitad de mis metas.

¿Hace cuánto había empezado todo esto? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Puede sonar extremista y ridículo, pero así fue: empezó cerca de cinco años detrás. No es que me molestase ir a consultas médicas, era solamente que no lo veía como necesidad. Visitaba al odontólogo, oftalmólogo e incluso a mi urólogo, pero deje de ver la importancia de hacerme un continuo chequeo médico. Tal vez si me lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos diez meses antes, me hubiese salvado.

Lo gracioso es que tenía genética propensa a la diabetes y a problemas respiratorios, pero nada de eso me tocó. ¿Por fortuna? Podría decirse que sí, puesto que lo que acabó con mis sueños fue el cáncer. Tenía ya veinticinco años cuando me fue detectado, se lo conté a mis padres, a mi hermana, a mis amigos y amigas, e incluso a mi novia.

"―Un tumor―", recuerdo escuchar a ese hombre enanito y con voz ronca (en efecto, mi médico); cuando le escuché eso, sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco. Habían pasado trece meses desde mi última consulta, por fin me había entrado curiosidad y, ¿es esto lo que recibo? Trate de suplicar, de darme a mí la razón, de buscar una solución a algo imposible, no me da vergüenza declarar que incluso lloré de desesperación, pero era demasiado tarde.

 **Para el tiempo en que fue detectado, ya se había esparcido a mi corazón.**

Yo me encontraba saludable, sano, fuerte y ágil…como siempre me habían conocido. Incluso después de mi retiro al deporte de amaba, mi famosa vista seguía intacta. La gente a mí alrededor me veía igual que siempre, hasta que me empecé a deteriorar como una reliquia: me sentía débil cada vez que me levantaba, me costaba mucho respirar, me mareaba seguido y mi visión comenzó a fallar.

Ignoré todos y cada uno de esos síntomas. La vida continuó como esperaba: mis padres se retiraron de sus empleos, mi hermana menor se comprometió, mis amigos siguieron con sus propias vidas, mi novia me dejó y los síntomas aumentaban en intensidad _'_ _―Molestias, molestias―'_ , me repetía a mí mismo, hasta que un día, casi cinco años después, me desmayé en plena junta médica.

Desperté y me contaron lo que iba a suceder, por lo menos mi sueño de ir a América se iba a hacer realidad: me iban a mandar a un hospital especializado en Los Ángeles, esperando que pudieran detener el mal. Estaba esperando quedarme allá un largo tiempo, por lo que realmente me molesté al estar de regreso en Japón dos semanas después. Resultó ser que no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ni siquiera los grandes médicos americanos me vieron alguna esperanza. Sin más remedio, regresé al hospital general de Tokio, en donde me iba a quedar hasta mi último respiro.

No voy a negar que la desesperación me venció e intenté hacer todo para salvarme a mí mismo: vendí mi auto y mi casa, busqué todos mis ahorros y cuentas bancarias, y comencé a pagar por las mejores quimioterapias y tratamientos que se pudieran conseguir. Conté alrededor de cinco meses desde que comencé con eso y mi vida se limitó a las cuatro paredes de mi habitación en el hospital. Si no hubiese sido por el mismo viejo, que me reveló mi mal, creo que hubiera incluso empeñado mi alma.

 **A esta vida no le queda mucho tiempo.**

Puede que fuese verdad…no, mejor dicho: era verdad. Hace dos meses deje de pagar los tratamientos semanales (estaba tan desesperado que los obligué a realizármelos cada semana), y me limité a pagarlos cada vez que ellos me lo indicaban.

Este día era uno nuevo para mí: mi médico había fallecido y me asignaron a uno nuevo "―No te preocupes, el médico que te han asignado resultó ser uno de los mejores desde el día de su primera operación…y eso fue hace cinco años―", muchas enfermeras me decían. No era necesario darse cuenta que la mayoría de las féminas suspiraban enamoradas cuando relataban de ese desconocido. Reí ante esa memoria, pues no tenía mucho que hacer, mis actividades se limitaron a sentarme, comer, ir al baño y dormir, todo en ese mismísimo edificio.

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, logré escuchar eso, pero seguí con mi atención centrada en mis manos sobre la sábana blanca que cubría mis piernas. Hubo un par de pasos que se acercaron a mi camilla, así que decidí observar por el rabillo de mi ojo a quien acababa de entrar: bata blanca y un portafolio en manos, parecía ser que mi nuevo médico había llegado.

 **«―Buenos días, Takao-san, estaré a cargo de usted desde el día de hoy. Mi nombre es Midorima Shintarō»**

 **Así que eres realmente tú, ¿no? ¿Qué tanto ha pasado? ¿Más de diez años?**

Diablos. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? Había olvidado por completo que decidiste convertirte en médico. Sal de aquí, por favor. Entiéndelo: me da vergüenza. El chico que solías conocer se ha convertido en lo que ahora vez: mi piel ha palidecido, mis extremidades se volvieron débiles, la cabellera azabache fue afeitada y ahora sólo se veían las raíces de esta misma, mis ojos pizarra, esos que poseían la "Vista de Halcón" tan popular en la Preparatoria, no son más que dos orbes sin brillos que con trabajo logran diferenciar mis manos de las sábanas. Era graciosos como mi uniforme anaranjado y blanco de Shūtoku fue intercambiado por una sucia y sedosa blanca grisácea, dejé de sostener un balón y comencé a sostener mi aparato que me seguía permitiendo respirar, pero jamás me molestó nada de eso.

 **«―Ha pasado mucho, Shin-chan»**

 **No he visto jugar a Shin-chan en años…¿podría ser que nosotros…?**

.

 **Shin-chan es realmente asombroso.**

El 'tsundere' que solía molestar en Shūtoku había desaparecido por completo de él. No sólo sonreía cada vez que entraba a mi habitación, sino que con cualquiera que se le acercase. Realmente era ese médico asombroso del que todos hablaban y no lo acepto sólo por su título: en lugar de comenzar con los tratamientos, preguntaba sobre mi bienestar, mi entorno, algún capricho que necesitase. Incluso...perdón…sigo riendo al recordar…un día accedió a colocarse una diadema de orejas de conejo sólo porque se lo pedí. Él estaba tan molesto…y yo no había reído de esa forma en años.

Un día, mientras dormitaba en mi habitación, escuché como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una niña pequeña. No sólo me sorprendí porque mi "casi ceguera completa" logró divisarla, sino por el parentesco hacia mi médico. La pequeña se me acercó alegre y me pidió subirla a la camilla junto a mí; el tener a esa peli-verde tan cerca me hizo recordar a los días que pasaba junto a mi hermana menor, así que le sonreí alegre y la senté sobre mi regazo.

Me dijo su nombre, su animal y color favorito, su edad y a quien estaba buscando. La voz de una mujer se escuchó del otro lado de la entrada, segundos antes de dejar ver a una azabache de ojos pizarra…la madre de la oji-verde. La niña de tres años saltó avergonzada de mi camilla y corrió lejos de su madre, pero ella era más rápido y la tomó de un brazo. Se disculpó conmigo sobre la intromisión, a lo que no me había molestado. La pequeña se soltó del agarre de su madre y se preparó para salir de esa habitación cuando su padre apareció y la cargó en brazos.

Shin-chan…un padre. Tuve que habérmelo imaginado, después de todo ambos teníamos ya treinta años. Vi como reprendía molesto a su hija y no pude evitar sentir lástima por la pequeña, pues su padre era aquel loco creyente de Oha-Asa. Pero también comencé a reír cuando Shin-chan besaba las mejillas de su hija y la pequeña agitaba sus manos para separarse de él. La oji-pizarra se acercó sonriente al par y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Shin-chan. Ellos tres no se quedaron ahí por mucho tiempo, tal vez unos segundos, pero fue todo lo necesario para hacerme saber la linda familia que mi viejo as había conseguido. ¿Habría conseguido lo mismo yo sino hubiese sido por mi estado?

 **«―¡Espera! ¿Sigues viendo Oha-Asa?»**

 **«―Cállate»**

Olvídenlo…seguía siendo el mismo 'tsundere' de siempre.

.

Sé que Shin-chan me había dicho no salir de mi cama por ningún motivo, había salido de una cirugía hace un par de días y él no quería que sucediera nada, pero me había dado un poco de sed y salí hacia la cafetería que poseía ese hospital. No había avanzado mucho cuando la poca visión que me quedaba divisó la tan peculiar cabellera verde de mi doctor. Algo que nunca se fue de mí era mi curiosidad, por lo que le seguí y me oculté detrás de un muro, dejándole hablar con su superior.

El azabache trataba de cualquier forma de calmar a Shin-chan, puesto que había comenzado a gritar, por fortuna lo había hecho, dado a que la sordera también me estaba atacando. Pude notar varias miradas dirigidas a aquella dirección, cosa que ellos dos también notaron y giraron a varias direcciones para hacer que los curiosos siguieran con sus cosas. Yo me oculté lo más rápido que pude detrás del muro; para mi suerte, no se percataron de mi presencia.

.

.

.

 **«―¿Existe alguna otra forma de extraer el cáncer?»**

 **Tal y como yo ya pensaba, como se había esparcido a su corazón, no existía otra forma.**

Sentí como mi mundo se rompía en más de mil pedazos. Mis dos ojos se abrieron justo cuando escuché la respuesta de mi superior. No pude contener mi enfado y golpeé la pared más próxima a mí. No me podía estar sucediendo esto…no le podía estar sucediendo esto a él.

 **A pesar de que Takao no ha hecho nada malo…**

Perdí contacto con él después de terminar la preparatoria, gracias a que yo me fui a América a estudiar toda la carrera de medicina. Él me había dicho que iba a estudiar enfermería y burló diciéndome que cuando terminara los dos íbamos a trabajar juntos en un hospital. Recuerdo haberle dicho que saltaría de un puente si eso llegase a suceder…ahora deseaba con todo mi ser regresar al pasado y hacer aquello realidad.

Me sorprendí de una manera incomparable cuando mi superior me colocó junto a aquel paciente de nombre: Takao Kazunari. Más de diez años pasaron desde la última vez que nos vimos y ahora podría volver a verle. En su historial leí aquel mal incurable, pero no le presté atención y me dirigí alegre a su habitación, esperando ver a ese chico alegre y energético, al mayor dolor de cabeza de mi juventud…a mi mejor amigo. Me encontré con este último, pero no con las descripciones que ya di, sino con un hombre de treinta años moribundo, con piel casi fantasmal, ojos opacos, sin cabello. ¿Quién era él?

Desde el instante en que lo vi así me prometí a mí mismo hacer todo a mi alcance y más para hacerle recuperar la vida que le fue arrebatada. No me importaba lo que los demás me dijesen a mí o a él, yo volvería a recuperar al Takao Kazunari que llegué a conocer en mis tiempos en Shūtoku.

.

 **«―¡Alguien venga! ¡Ha habido un cambio repentino en la condición del paciente en el cuarto ciento nueve!»**

Escuché a la enfermera…no, no era momento de intentar recordar nombres…Takao me necesitaba. Con toda la rapidez que me concedió el baloncesto, me coloqué mi bata y reacomodé mis anteojos, apagué mi computadora, salí de mi oficina y corrí por los pasillos.

 **«―¡Dense prisa y contacten a su familia!»**

Doctor Midorima. Aquel era un título del que jamás me había acostumbrado. Tenía mi diploma, mi título, mi nombre…pero yo no me consideraba como uno. Cuando comencé con la carrera, tenía pensado en diagnosticar síntomas leves o llevar a cabo pequeñas operaciones, pero nunca me imaginé a mí mismo cargando en mis manos la vida de las personas. Cinco años desde mi primera operación y por fortuna aquel hombre, ya con dos pies dentro de la tumba, se salvó y siguió con su vida. No voy a negar que me dio miedo…demasiado y hoy en día todavía me daba.

Ahora estaba corriendo para cargar con la vida de nadie más y nadie menos que mi mejor amigo. Vi a algunas enfermeras corriendo también hacia su habitación, ingresando aparatos consigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aumenté mi velocidad y comencé a sudar nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a llamarme a mí mismo 'doctor' si dejo morir a mi mejor amigo? Mi superior me detuvo en media carrera. ¿Qué podía necesitar en ese momento si mi mejor amigo estaba muriendo? Esperen…¡¿qué?! No, eso sí que no lo voy a permitir. Pero, ¡nada! Si tengo que burlarme de la muerte, adelante; no dejaré a mi m-me…mejor…¡Takao!

.

.

.

Pasaron unos segundos desde que mi enfermera gritó a todo pulmón y varias más entraron a mi habitación con miles de aparatos. Estaba bien, ¿qué no lo vieron? Nadie hizo caso a mi pensamiento y me colocaron tubos, cables, demás cosas que jamás aprendí sus nombres a pesar de tener que soportarlos por meses.

Sentí como uno de esos peculiares desmayos cortos me tomaba y al cabo de unos minutos volvía a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarme con una mascarilla sobre mi nariz y boca. ¿Esto es a lo que se refería la filosofía cuando es tu turno de morir? Pues si así era…se sentía horrible: me sentía cansado, mis extremidades pesaban, me dolía el pecho cada vez que respiraba, sentía como mi tráquea disminuía en tamaño…esa estupidez de "dormir es la forma más placentera de morir", realmente tuvo que inventarla alguien tomado. Lo único que antes deseaba era vivir y vencer este mal, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era que alguien me clavara una estaca en el pecho y terminara con esta tortura. Alguien…quien sea…lo que fuese.

 **«―Takao»**

Sí, sí, sí…alguien me estaba llamando, ¿para qué? ¿Era acaso que él o ella era quien quería terminar con esto? Si era así, hágalo rápido. Con mucha pesadez y dificultad abrí uno de mis ojos, al único que le quedaba una pequeñísima capacidad de visión. Como era bastante incómodo fruncir el ojo restante, levanté mis dos párpados, a pesar de estar ya completamente ciego. Mi ojo derecho, el único que observaba, divisó una cabellera verde…lo más llamativo de mi mejor amigo.

 **¡Ah! Shin-chan.**

A pesar de que ya no podía hablar (mis cuerdas vocales cayeron hace ya varias noches), me hice creer a mí mismo haber hablado. No sé cómo, pero pareció ser que mi visión regresaba y me dejaba observar esa expresión delante de mí. Mis pupilas se contrajeron ante tal escena: el chico más serio que conocí en mi vida, aquel 'tsundere' creyente de Oha-Asa, mi médico…mi mejor amigo estaba llorando encima de mí. Me asusté. Pese a que estaba ya prácticamente muerto, me asusté por el rostro que tenía Shin-chan. Ya lo había visto llorar, varias veces…bueno, no tantas…pero aquellas veces eran por todas las copas que perdíamos durante el equipo de Shūtoku; la expresión que tenía esta vez era diferente: parecía como si estuviera viendo morir a su hija.

 **«―Takao…»**

Ocúltate el rostro Shin-chan, límpiate las lágrimas, sonríe como siempre lo haces. Por favor. Si me dejaste verte así…tan sólo me harás saber que aquí termina mi vida…me termino yo. Todo eso quería decirle, pero como ya mencioné, se me fue la capacidad de hablar. ¿Decidido? ¿Berrinchudo? Llámenme como gusten, pero, si recuperé la vista por unos segundos, podía hacerlo también con mi habla.

 **«―No llores...sonríe, Shin-chan»**

Al parecer funcionó, porque sus pupilas también se contrajeron al escuchar mi habla. Sus lágrimas parecieron congelarse encima de sus mejillas o eso fue lo que la diminuta visión de mi ojo derecho captó. En efecto, ya estaba delirando. Él trató de hablar, puesto que sus labios temblaron, pero no logó decir nada; lo que logró hacer fue abalanzarse a mi camilla y colocar sus dos palmas encima de mi colchón. Ya no lloraba, ahora parecía que un mismísimo océano se resbalaba por sus pómulos.

 **«―¡No mueras! ¡Takao!»**

Mi corazón se partió en dos y no por lo que me quedaba de vida…esos gritos que soltó y siguió soltando rompieron mi alma. Así era como se oía Shin-chan: roto. No lo pude soportar más y, si pude recuperar mi vista y habla, haré que mis extremidades se muevan. Logré levantar mi brazo y coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla, con mi pulgar limpié un poco de esas gotas saladas y pegajosas que resbalaban de sus orbes.

 **«―Siempre he escuchado a tus peticiones egoístas, pero…no esta vez, Ace-sama»**

No quería que Shin-chan me olvidara como alguien que perdía la vida lentamente, sino como el típico…¿cómo me llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! El típico "dolor de cabeza" que le hacía la vida imposible en el colegio: alguien divertido, burlón, simpático y a veces (sí lo acepto), molesto. Dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios y, como de nuevo deje de poder hablar, formé las cuatro palabras que siempre quise decirle. Nunca llegué a volver a jugar baloncesto con él, me iba a ir con ese último capricho mío, pero ya no me importaba. Todas esa torturas que estaba sintiendo segundos antes, se esfumaron de mi cuerpo y en su lugar apareció un sentimiento liviano, de calma, felicidad y paz…tal vez esa estupidez no estaba tan equivocada.

 **Ha sido divertido.**

.

.

.

Divertido como yo, siendo doctor, tenía que esperar fuera porque mi superior me diera permiso a entrar. No pasó mucho y él salió con una sonrisa en rostro, al mismo tiempo que me invitaba a pasar. Mi rostro comenzó a soltar chispas y también sonreí a sus palabras. Me giré y comencé a agitar a mi niña, puesto que se había quedado dormida; ella me miró con un puchero molesto, pero ella tenía que conocer a su nuevo hermano, tal y como yo a mi nuevo hijo.

Ambos entramos en la habitación y mi atención se dirigió de inmediato sobre mi mujer sudada, agitada y sonriente, cargando un bulto en contra de su seno. Me acerqué a ella y lo primero que hice fue besarla, dejando a mi hija inspeccionar al nuevo Midorima. Tal vez fue muy brusca con él, puesto que empezó a llorar. Giré mi atención hacia él y sonreí victorioso cuando choqué con esos ojos pizarra y una fina capa de cabello azabache, tal y como su madre.

Pasé una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza y le revolví un poco esa cabellera de recién nacido ―Tal y como tú― Le murmuré en un tono muy bajo, dado a que se había dormido de nuevo y no quería despertarlo por segunda vez ―¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?―

―Me gusta: Kazunari

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día? Alrededor de un año y siete meses; sí, lo había estado contando. Algo que jamás podría olvidar era su fría (completamente moribunda), mano sobre mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas y sonriéndome como solía hacer en Shūtoku. Supe que el creyó sólo haber movido los labios, pero no fue así, en realidad él habló y su mano cayó lejos de mi rostro, su alma abandonando su cuerpo.

Empecé a llorar y no porque ahora tenía un hijo, sino porque, por lo menos, la memoria de mi mejor amigo estaría siempre conmigo. Apreté la mano de mi esposa y lloré aún más fuerte; parecía ser que aquello era lo que quería conseguir, pues rio victoriosa y plantó un beso sobre mi cráneo ―Kazunari― Repetí el nombre de ambos: mi hijo y mi mejor amigo ―Perfecto― Takao siempre viviría en mí y, a pesar de que la vida le hubo planeado un _triste futuro_ , me alegra saber que dejó este mundo con una gran e incomparable sonrisa en rostro, al igual que siempre dejaría una marca en mí: me enseñó a sonreír y reír.

Así que, Takao Kazunari, donde sea que estés y si logras escucharme, tan sólo quiero decirte que esas mismísimas palabras, que me dijiste antes de que te fueras, te las digo a ti también…sólo que cambiaría mi apodo por tu apellido:

 **«Gracias por todo, Shin-chan»**

* * *

 **:))): ¡No inventen! Hace mucho que tenía esta "idea" en mente y resultó mejor de lo que creí. Esta trama no es mía, de hecho fue basada en un video llamado: 'A Sad Future for Takao', que llegué a ver. Realmente espero que haya hecho bien mi trabajo y logré sacar tantas lágrimas como yo solté cuando vi el video. Como ya dije: la trama no es mía, pero la historia sí lo es. Creí que iba a escribir mucho más, pero…neh~~ Espero y les haya gustado este One-Shot. Nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Chao.**


End file.
